Finger Paints
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: With the bore of the traditional canvas and a high amount of simple curiosity, L makes a request of an agent by the name of Audaz. - - L/OC pairing - - One Shot, slightly M for mentions of non - consensual sex, mostly fluff between two awkward people, L slightly out of character from lack of me watching Death Note - -


_**12:13 a.m. – 3/6/14**_

_So, I was, believe it or not, watching The Golden Girls and one of them told this story that really caught my attention. I would like some feedback on this, good or bad. I except flames and I except praise. Either way, please say something. I was thinking of making a story out of this and reviews would help ya know? Name is from my Transformers story, Soldier. L may be slightly out of character because I haven't watched Death Note since I was like ten. And it's been a minute since then._

_Lancing: prick or cut open with a lancet or other sharp instrument._

_I don't use the word correctly but I see lancing as painful and I am using it as a metaphor for the feeling of fear or pain going through you without an access point, only the mind._

* * *

"I think everyone should just get a good night's sleep and then we will continue in the morning."

Her name was Audaz. She was barely over five feet tall, her hips flared wide in what her mother called 'child baring hips' and her skin was coated in freckles. Only a few rare spots on her were not dappled with the tan spots. Her hair was long, longer than most women thought natural, and it was a vibrant red, always kept braided or in a hair tie.

While a few of the task force members day dreamed sleeze dreams about what parts of her body were free of freckles, L dreamt about the donuts and pocky she brought in every morning. She would leave early in the morning to get the favored treats of the men she had spent the last five years with and was right back on the couch in the corner when the goodies hit the counter. Being up until two in the morning and then waking up at five to get food meant little time to sleep. That was a complaint L repeatedly scoffed at, seeing as he boasted about not needing to sleep (well, he boasted in his own way, Audaz saw through the words).

Tonight was no exception to his comments as they were the last in the base for the holidays. It was going to be Christmas in a few days and they had no family to go home to. Audaz smiled and waved at the men that filed out of the large room she would be staying in tonight, as usual really, and then shut the door with a sigh. Turning around to her couch she noticed how empty the room was.

L had disappeared roughly a half hour ago.

"Where the hell…"

She checked the kitchen first, seeing the box of treats she had saved for herself rifled through. Warmth spread across the back of her neck in aggravation. She had made it clear that no one was to mess with her good. That left L to be the culprit. She huffed and left the kitchen, darting right to the stairs and climbing them with a huff. She hated stairs, especially these, she always felt like she was going to fall.

"L?"

Silence. She looked down the stairs and took a few wary steps away from them, like they were something gross. She looked up abruptly as she heard a small clatter and a light curse then shuffling. Audaz swallowed and walked down the hallway, towards the last door on the right, and peered into the room. L was in his usual position on the floor, the fingers of his right hand tipped in a dark violet color. He pressed them against the canvas in front of him, dragging them up and over to the left. Audaz said nothing, but she knew he knew she was there so it didn't matter.

Until he said something. "Audaz…what are you doing awake?"

Her shoulders jumped a little and she stepped into the room, rubbing her arms as they were folded across her chest. "I just…you weren't downstairs so I came to look for you."

"Miss me," he didn't look at her, but Audaz saw the curves of a smile from his profile.

She scoffed and stepped towards him again, watching his fingers drip with paint. "What are you painting?"

He shrugged and drug his fingers across the canvas again in what looked like a strand of hair. "Don't know…"

"I think a brush would work better," she mumbled.

He frowned. "Finger paints are more fun."

"How so," she cocked her head to the right, still studying the…well, she guessed it was still hair, he was painting.

"Because if I did this," he flicked his fingers at her and her mouth popped into an O as purple paint droplets flew across her face. "It wouldn't get the desired reaction, just a big glob of paint probably on your chest."

Her cheeks were heating. "L…L…"

He leaned towards her a little. "Yeeees?"

She took in a breath and set her eyes in a slight glare. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he stated matter-of-factly. "You love me."

Did she spontaneously combust? "No I don't," she defended indignantly.

"Yeah you do," he leaned closer towards her, watching her eyes as they followed his fingers towards her neck. "Always making sure I'm there when you sleep," she closed her eyes as his forehead touched her right cheek. "Always making sure you're close to me during the day…"

"L?"

He didn't look at her as his fingers danced across her throat, lips on her jaw line. "Ya know, I've never taken someone to bed."

Her eyes flew open and she pulled away from him, staring down at him with a mixture of shock and…excitement. "L! What the hell do you think I am?"

He shrugged and ran his fingertips down her right arm, watching the paint spread. "Let me paint you…"

Was this some cheesy dream? Audaz reached up and pinched herself, yelping in pain as it splintered through her body. "L, what's gotten into you?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Curious mind. The female form is a mystery to me."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she reminded him, trying to get out of this but diving deeper. "L, I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Scared?"

"No."

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Disgusted?"

She looked at him with a confused expression. "I could never be disgusted by you," she mumbled.

"Then let me paint you, between my curiosity and the bore of a traditional canvas I am dying to try new skills."

Her cheeks heated at his words and she swallowed. "I'm scared, L."

He cocked his head to the right, fingers worming under her shirt and playing his the deep scar across her abdomen. "Of me?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, fear lancing through her face. "Of…of all of it."

"Never?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I didn't…"

"Consent, well do you consent now?"

She shivered as his fingers traced a circle on her lower back, the paint still wet against her skin, as though he had just dipped into his paint can. He probably had in the midst of her fretting. "Y-yes…"

"Then I'm not who hurt you, I am someone you have known for a long time. Have I ever hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"And I never will…now, lie back."

* * *

Audaz didn't like having to wear a sweater and jeans the next day. Though it was cold outside, it was uncharacteristic. Her complaint was blood pressure medicine (an unfortunate side affect is less body heat) because of a medical condition she had since she was twelve. Everyone believed the lie and went about their day, still asking occasionally why she wasn't doing much moving. Her only answer was a shrug while L kept a grin all day, trying to catch her eyes but failing.

"You ok, Audaz?"

She looked up at one of the new agents, she believed his name was Jasonerif or something like that. "I'm fine, now get back to work."

Despite how…well, she guessed weak would fit the description, she felt weak because of L. It didn't bother her though, she didn't complain, but that didn't mean she could go soft on new or veteran agents. He nodded in slight fear and scurried over to the other side of the room while L finally caught her eyes, a lazy grin on his features and she pointed a finger at him, catching the attention of some of the agents once again. They spotted violet paint down her arm as the sweater sleeve lowered in gravity and then she noticed and jerked it back into place, a fierce blush on her cheeks and she tucked back into the corner of the room.


End file.
